Whom I Love the Most is an Inevitable Tragedy
by redpenkiller
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya belongs to Akashi Seijuuro, his boyfriend to be exact. They both love each other very much. But when it comes to forced sex, Kuroko pulls away (literally). His friend, Kagami Taiga, promised that he will always stand by his side in problems, no matter what happens. Their relationship deepens, until they do it one day. Will they be together, or will Akashi fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**- Hello, mina-san! This is my fourth fanfic of the new year since I deleted Alone no More because there was no point in writing a crossover between KnB and YGO. So… *coughs* yea, please enjoy, review, and wish me luck! ^_^**

****

* * *

Chapter 1: Why Do You Want Me, Akashi-kun?

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up to the blinding sun peering through his window, groaning. He stretched as he sat up, covering his eyes. He felt something aside from him, and he looked under the covers.

He found Akashi Seijuuro sleeping like a baby, clinging on to the bluenette's shirt. The sun was no bother to him at all, the latter thought.

Kuroko bent down and petted his hair, smiling. "Wake up, Akashi-kun. You don't want to be late for school again," he honeyed, stroking Akashi's skin.

He didn't wake up, continuing to snore lightly.

"Fine, then I'm just going to leave you here– ah!"

Akashi's arms pulled him down toward his face. He opened his eyes and slurred, "You wouldn't dare would you? I'll punish you." He leaned upward and kissed Kuroko on the cheek sweetly, making the pallid boy blush.

Kuroko pulled away and got up, walking to the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast after I take a shower, then it'll be your turn." He headed for the bathroom until a reminder from his home room teacher popped into his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Our class doesn't start until twelve, so we can relax till then." Then he skipped out of the room.

Akashi smirked as he licked his lips, getting up to look out the window. His eyes momentarily glowed gold and red as he thought, _'Tetsuya said relax. I'm gonna show him relaxation.'_ He laughed internally and went back to bed, taking off his black shirt.

* * *

When Kuroko flew out of the bath, he put on a long T-shirt and jogging shorts. He turned on the stove and began cooking breakfast. He hummed a tune when he suddenly felt arms around him.

He glanced behind his shoulder to see Akashi's face. He was smiling evilly, moving his hand up Kuroko's chest. He moaned.

"Does it feel good?" the redhead whispered in his ear seductively. It made Kuroko whimper as the latter pressed his nipple harder, squeezing it. "S… stop, Akashi-kun. It's not time… for that." He grabbed Akashi's arms and tried to pry them from his waist, but they wouldn't budge.

_ 'Oh, no,'_ he thought, sighing. He quickly slipped out of the grasp and placed his hands on his hips. "Ok, I know you're up to something. What do you want?"

The heterochromaniac's eyes glowed with lust and he put a finger on the other teen's lips. "I. Want. Your. Body. Now," he said.

Kuroko blushed and averted his eyes back to the stove. He turned it off and tried to reach the plates on the upper cabinet, but he couldn't touch them. "Can you give me a hand? I need help."

Akashi nodded. He slowly placed his hands on the pallid boy's lower body and hoisted him up, straining. "You're too h-heavy, Tetsuya. I've never noticed this; what have you been eating?" His tone turned serious.

Kuroko didn't answer right away for he was busy extending his arm to get the plates. "Wait a minute," he noted.

The latter frowned. "Fine, you'll pay the price." He let go of Kuroko and he yelped, crashing onto the chairs around the dinner table. "Ow!" he cried, slumping onto the ground, tears falling from his eyes. "Do you know how much that hurts?! I think I broke a vital bone in my ass, you snake!"

Akashi put Kuroko's hands behind his head and laid on top of him, licking his lips. "You neglected my order, so you fell. Simple as that. I'm not sorry if I hurt you; you know how I am."

The blue head whimpered, his heart rate speeding up as Akashi took his shirt off. "Stop!" he shouted, squirming. He wasn't in the mood, as this might turn into something he didn't like: forced sex. Well, he wasn't against regular sex, but when he's not in the mood, he doesn't like it. Akashi never paid attention to that factor.

The redhead wet his tongue and began kissing his captured boy on the neck, making slight moans. "Why do you taste so good, Tetsuya? I can never get to have enough of you."

Kuroko cried silently as he endured it, feeling his face getting hot. Akashi wanted to move on to his lips, but he stopped midway. "Let's go to the bathroom. We'll have sex while you take a shower with me." He got up along with his lover and walked to the bathroom, stripping free of all their clothes.

Akashi turned on the water and stepped in, urging Kuroko do to the same, and he did so without retaliation. The heterochromaniac sneered as he pressed the teen's lips against his own, slipping his tongue through his mouth, exploring Kuroko's.

The falling water intensified the kiss even more, until Kuroko began to shout in the latter's mouth. They pulled away. "What's wrong?" Akashi asked.

"Couldn't… breathe," he wheezed, falling to the bottom of the tub. He breathed heavily, and the other teen took advantage of his posture. "You're such a naughty boy, Tetsuya," he soothed, looking at his boy blushing.

"W… what do you mean by that?"

"Can I suck it? I know you want to feel my hot mouth on your dick."

Kuroko hid his face, his heart beating faster than before. He knew that he had to answer sooner or later, so he just nodded sheepishly.

Akashi chuckled as he bent down and licked his fingers with a wad of saliva. He analyzed Kuroko's length before going at it. He smirked. "It's gotten a bit longer, I see. Wow, you really are sexy."

The water ran on as he put his mouth on it, and began going up and down.

Kuroko's body jolted plenty of times, biting his lips and closing his eyes. It was painful, yet it felt so good. Akashi didn't bother to hold him down, and continued his movement.

"Un… ah! Oh, fuck! Ooh! Ah… AHH!" the blue head screamed. He had finally came, sprouting all over his lover's face.

The redhead drank it and stood, helping Kuroko sit up. He suddenly pulled his head towards his cock. His eyes glowed. "Suck it like a good doggy. You want to make your master happy, don't you? Go ahead; I'm waiting."

The pallid boy sniffed and began, Akashi fisting his hair as the boy sucked faster. "That feels great, Tetsuya! You're getting better at this; keep going– AAH!" He came also, closing his eyes at the large release. It splattered into Kuroko's mouth and he swallowed it, standing up and facing the latter. "I think it's almost time to go to school now-"

"Don't lie. It's only eight o'clock. I have my time instincts. We still have plenty of time left to play with our bodies. Turn around." The captain did that for him, and turned then water off. He held Kuroko's nipple and squeezed it hard, along with rubbing his cock.

The blunette screamed, feeling intensely pleasured. He drooled from the corner of his mouth, turning his head back and forth trying to adapt to this feeling.

Then the heterochromaniac stopped abruptly, staring out the window in agitation. He snorted and turned the water back on and took the soap bar.

"Wash up," he gritted. "It's time to get going."

* * *

** AREN'T I A BIT TOO YOUNG TO BE WRITING ABOUT THIS TYPE OF YAOI?! Man, I'm a good thinker. Please review! (cries in the bathroom)**


	2. Chapter 2

**- With fascinating speed… I got two reviews on the same day I published this story, which is a new record for me! With all due respect, here's chapter 2!**

****

* * *

Chapter 2: Does He Actually Care?

Once the short school day ended, Kuroko went home solo today, for Akashi had to do some errands on his own.

He had said that he would be back by 6.

Stopping at a light, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his bag and glanced at the caller ID. It read "Kagami Taiga." He looked at the text message he had sent him:

_'Yo, Kuroko. Haven't talked wit while since I've been busy. Meet u at Maji, I already ordered ur milshake, with extra vanilla.'_

The blunette smiled to himself as he crossed the street quickly and jogged at a medium pace, thinking about what the tiger would possibly want to talk about.

* * *

When he arrived at the entrance of Maji, he spotted the back of Kagami's head at a corner table on the left side of the restaurant, bobbing back and forth. "Misdirection, activate," the blue head whispered to himself, suddenly turning invisible.

Kuroko swiftly walked through the aisles and finally sat at the table where his friend was waiting and began indulging in his milkshake. "Thanks for your consideration, Kagami-kun."

The tall redhead automatically stopped chewing and forced himself to swallow, which resulted him in pounding his chest, apparently choking. "KUROKO! When the fuck did you get here?!" he demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago; why do you ask?" He smiled.

"Please… please don't scare me like that. I beg you."

Kuroko slowly nodded, setting down his milkshake. "So, why did you call me here? It's sort of rare nowadays, knowing that your father is being hospitalized…" He left his sentence unfinished, afraid that it might unbalance the atmosphere surrounding them."

"Yeah," Kagami continued, slumping in his seat. He looked out the window and stared at the people walking by.

"The doctor said that he probably might not be able to walk on two feet ever again. The only chance left is if the special surgery goes according to plan. If it doesn't… he might die for all we know." A tear escaped from his eye and he didn't even bother to wipe it off.

Kuroko lowered his head and then gained the courage to speak about something else. "Can I tell you about something? I don't want this conversation to make you feel bad."

"Sure; what's up?"

"Well, first off, it's about _him_."

The latter arched a brow. "_Him_? Who's him– oh, you mean Akashi?"

The teal headed boy shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. "Yes. I'm starting to think that even though we do love each other, he's starting to not care about what nor how I feel."

"What do ya mean by that?" Kagami asked, going back to eating his burger again.

"For example, this morning before school we had… forced sex. I've never liked that, and I never will. I only do it with him when I'm in the mood, but when he starts to touch my body without my proper consent, I just have to go along with it."

An awkward silence passed until Kagami cleared his throat. "I'm telling you, you should stop dating that bastard. I've always felt a bad presence since the first day I met him."

"But I can't just let him go."

"Why not?"

"Because I love him!" the latter shouted a bit too loud, causing some people to look at him. He blushed and sank down in his seat.

The redhead sighed with a hint of defeat as he got up and picked up his bag. "Well, there's nothing I can say to go against that. But remember, I'm always here to help you with your life, shorty. Always. Let's walk home together; that bastard might be waiting for you."

"Sho… Shorty?! I'm not that small!"

The pallid boy rolled his eyes as they exited, taking the milkshake with him. As the sun began setting, the pair of teenagers talked about random stuff on their way home, like how all the four Yu-Gi-Oh series were better than Pokemon and Kaijudo combined.

When they arrived at Kuroko's house, the blunette stood on his tiptoes and gave Kagami a hug, his heart pounding like mad.

"Thanks for today," he said. "You always know how to make me feel better. You're like my personal magic charm, you know."

The tiger blushed lightly and scratched his cheek in embarrassment, turning his head away. "Y-You're welcome… see you t-tomorrow, then."

The latter ran to the door and they both waved goodbye to each other. He entered, taking his shoes off. Luckily, the teen didn't have much homework except for math and ELA review questions due to most of the teachers going to a teachers' meeting in Osaka.

Besides that, he flew up to the bedroom and changed into his home clothes that were in his drawer, which was strange because Akashi would usually lay them out for him on the bed.

_ 'Weird… he's still not here yet? Where did he go at this time?' _

He went back downstairs to the kitchen, finding a letter on the microwave written by Akashi. It read:

_'I need to go to Kyoto for a few hours to pick up some stuff from my mother. Be back by tomorrow afternoon. Not to worry, I've notified all the teachers already about my upcoming absence, so be a good boy, Tetsuya. Eat well._

_ Love, Akashi.'_

Kuroko tossed the letter in the trash and began to cook the rice and between the intermission, did his homework diligently. He felt his eyes getting watery, and he let his tears fall on the table. He sniffed and walked to the bathroom slowly, looking at himself in the mirror.

He indeed looked very cute and appealing on the outside, but on the inside, he was dealing with love.

A great and sex-like love, but a love that made him feel… depressed.

* * *

** Yay, two chapters down! Some KagaKuro going on, eh? Anyways, see you later this week or next week! RnR! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's Not My Lover, He's My Friend, Akashi! Part I

* * *

When Kuroko arrived home after school the next day, he found a bag on the ground. A red bag and a brown box.

_ 'He's back,'_ he thought, walking to the bedroom to change into his home clothes. They were laid out on the floor this time, and he found that very confusing. The blunette sprang to the bathroom to wash his face when he realized that it was being occupied.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya," Akashi said, apparently busy washing his hair. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

Kuroko smiled as he gave Akashi a hug, wetting himself. "I should be the one saying welcome back. Yes, I've been good. I've been eating well too."

The redhead pecked him on the lips and pulled away to grab a towel. "Let's go out today. I don't know why I miss you so much, even if it was only for a few hours."

"Sorry, but we can't. I have a lot of homework to do and Nanami-sensei said that if one student doesn't complete the whole thing, we'll all have detention."

"I already did mine."

"Since when?!"

"Before you got here."

A silence passed by until Akashi pulled the pallid boy closer to him. "I'll help you with it," he slurred. "It'll take no time at all."

Kuroko managed a weak smile and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Akashi to do whatever he had to do.

The blunette went to the living room and grabbed his schoolbag, taking out all his books and a pencil and pen. He started without Akashi's help, since whenever the redhead tried to help, it didn't help at all.

Akashi regretted his last statement about helping and shouted, "It looks like you don't need my assistance after all."

Kuroko blushed when the redhead kissed him behind the ear, giggling as it tickled. "Stop that! I'm… I'm trying to do my homework! Haha!"

He dropped his book and fell to his knees, giggling and moaning. His face was turning red, and Akashi took him by the waist. "Before you continue your work, let's share our lips for a while. I miss you so much," he said.

"Okay," the latter agreed, laying flat on the ground while the heterochromaniac laid on top of him, caressing his cheek. "You look so defenseless. You're too much for me to handle, you know." He bent down and nibbled on Kuroko's bottom lip while pressing his nipple.

The other teen tried not to moan, but he couldn't help it. A slithering tongue entered his mouth and he played with it with his own, giggling. Akashi began to suck on his tongue and Kuroko's lower body twitched, drool escaping from the corner his mouth.

Suddenly, the redhead took his shirt off and scooted down a bit, licking and sucking the teal headed boy's nipple.

Kuroko's moan grew very loud now as he closed his eyes in both pain and pleasure. Akashi's tongue made them pert, then he stopped. Saliva dripping from his lips, he stood up with his eyes glowing with undying lust. "That's enough for today," he stated happily, handing the latter his shirt. "I don't want to have sex today, neither make you finish your work late. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

And he ran off, almost tripping on the overturned carpet.

Kuroko put his shirt back on and touched lips with his index finger. "His kiss is still ferocious as ever…" And he went back to work.

* * *

A large book slammed against the desk just as Kagami walked into the last class of the day: English class… with Nanami-sensei. The redhead took his seat and stared at the teacher's face as he pulled out his books and a pen.

Kuroko was already sitting behind him as usual, looking unusually alert.

"So class, Fukeda Kenichi decided to take the wrong end of the stick and _NOT_ do his homework. I'm pretty certain that I clearly said for it to be due tomorrow which is today, am I correct? Therefore, you would be getting detention if I didn't have a meeting after school. Also, the literacy coach said that I should leave you guys off the hook since Fukeda is a student that usually doesn't do well in school."

Nanami-sensei took a deep breath from her ranting and made a stern face, making everyone's hair that was on the back of their neck stick up on it's end. "The next time this happens, you all won't be so easily forgiven. Is that clear!?"

"Yes," the students shouted back.

The lady sighed and faced her back towards the class, writing on the chalkboard. "Alright, please turn to page 135 on English adjectives. Suzumi Chira-san, start reading."

* * *

After school, Kuroko bumped into Kagami who came out of a store with a bag of… chips?

That was strange.

"No Maji today?" the blunette asked, walking beside him stealthily.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. All that meat is starting to bring down my metabolism. And yes, I'm smart enough to know what metabolism means, thank you."

The latter rolled his eyes playfully as they continued to walk… somewhere that the smaller teen didn't know. They would usually stop at his house to say goodbye, but this was different.

"I… I want you to come to my house today," the tiger stuttered. "M-My uncle doesn't come to visit me until next week, so I was thinking we could…" His face turned light pink, as for Kuroko held his hand. "I would love to; let's go!"

Kagami slowly nodded as they walked faster and finally arrived. The redhead opened the door and took off his shoes, welcoming the pallid boy inside.

"You're despicable, Kagami; this place is huge and has too much open space. I'm not your friend anymore," Kuroko dead panned, setting his stuff on the floor.

"Eh?! Come on! It's not my fault that I was _supposed_ to live here with my parents and that they all _abandoned_ for some apparent reason! Mou~"

The blunette laughed which made Kagami stare at him in awe. "So… cute…"

"Did you say something?"

"Ah, I didn't!" he responded, flailing his arms in embarrassment. He turned his head away blushing when he felt something soft caress his face. It was Kuroko's hand. "Hurry up and do your homework. I already finished mine."

"Sin–"

"And don't ask since when since you know that I have my ways." He winked and walked to the kitchen… wherever that was.

"Kagami! Where's the kitchen?" he shouted. "I'm lost!"

"I know where you're voice is coming from! Uh, walk straight, take a left, a right, walk straight again and there you have it!" the latter shouted back, answering multiple choice questions.

That's right. Regular multiple choice questions.

The question is… why was it so hard for him to read it even though he's been in America for so long?! This use of the English language was way beyond his comprehension.

Luckily, Kagami broke them down and and finally got his work done. He packed up his bag and was about to head to the kitchen when he saw Kuroko's phone vibrate.

_'If I peek at it, that would be breaking Kuroko's trust in me and I would be nothing but a hang-around. If I don't, something might make him sad. Well, better to go for safe than sorry,'_ he finally thought.

The redhead looked both ways before crawling to the smaller teen's bag and picked up his phone, staring at the caller ID. It said: Akashi, with a heart next to it. Kagami hissed as he pressed "view text".

_'Where are you? I'm starting to feel worried.'_

"Worried? Akashi worried? Neat, that's a first." He rolled his eyes and his fingers hesitated to reply, knowing that he wasn't the right one to respond.

A footstep entered the room and he flinched, gaping as sweat dropped down his neck.

"Put. It. Down," Kuroko scowled with his hands by his sides. He was wearing a fluffy blue apron and blue slippers, making him look even more cute along with a hint of scariness. "What did I tell you about trying to play Flappy Bird on my phone? It brings down my battery and plus, you can't beat my high score of 172."

Kagami shook his head and stood up, walking towards the boy while extending his arm. "I wasn't trying to, baka. _He_ texted you. I just looked at it for a sec for you."

Kuroko arched a brow. He took the phone into his custody and scanned the text Akashi had sent him. He frowned as he replied, _'I'm at my friend's house.'_

A second later, the device buzzed and the blue head plopped onto the couch, making a face at everything the short redhead said to him.

Conversation:

_Akashi: Which friend in particular?_

_ Kuroko: Kagami-kun._

_ Akashi: Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Come back home immediately._

_ Kuroko: You can't make me. Plus, he invited me so I can't let his offer down so soon._

_ Akashi: My words are absolute, do you understand? Do not defy me or else you'll have to pay the price._

_ Kuroko: I don't care what you say. Why don't you let me hang out with other people except you and some others? Y u no like Kagami? Why u hatin'?_

_ Akashi: I'm not hating. I'm just very worried about your safety around him. _

_ Kuroko: Why? It's not like he's going to rape me or something._

_ Akashi: Fine, you win this battle. From now on, you'll be able to visit him for as much as you like. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll teleport a bag of clothes if you're staying over there tonight._

_ Kuroko: Thank you. Love u 4 life._

_ Akashi: Peace. Love u more than anything._

The conversation ended as Kuroko turned off his phone and walked back to the kitchen.

"Damn, he types fast," Kagami muttered to himself, looking at the small boy in awe.

"It's one of my special qualities. Bet you can't beat it; I go 241 milliseconds per word," the latter shouted rather happily.

"You actually heard that?"

"Yes, it's also one more of my special abilities–"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Stop boasting! You're not helping at all!"

The blunette laughed and then resumed cooking… whatever he was brewing up in there.

Kagami got up and told Kuroko that he was going to take a shower, and he left.

Under the water, the tiger couldn't stop thinking about Kuroko. His laugh. The way his skin felt. Those deep blue eyes. His cuteness. His sincerity. The way he liked to play around. It all made Kagami feel special to have him around, or he wouldn't be here today.

A few minutes later, he stepped out and went to his room to change. Then he smelled something strong. Something burning.

He rushed to the kitchen to find Kuroko sitting on the ground, crying as his right arm was leaking with blood.

"Kuroko, are you okay? What happened?" Kagami asked, knealing down to inspect his arm.

"The… the rice was burning and I didn't notice until I smelled something wrong. I tried to put the… pot into the sink, but it was too hot so it fell on my arm… and I dropped to my knees, feeling the pain! It hurts, Kagami! It hurts so much!"

The blunette clutched onto the redhead's shirt and cried some more, his face turning red.

Kagami turned off the stove and picked the other teen up bridal style, walking to the bedroom and placing him on the bed. He searched through his closets for something to heal the severe burn. He finally found a cream and rushed to his side, wiping off the blood with a tissue, and rubbed the cream on.

The pallid boy grimaced as he held on to the sheets with his eyes closed. With the treatment, all the pain suddenly receded, and he felt like nothing had happened to him at all.

He sat up and pulled the tiger down on him, giving him a big hug. "Thanks for making me feel better," he honeyed, and gave Kagami a long kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Ooh, wait until Akashi finds out! See you next week! :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

** - This chapter will contain powers like teleportation, mind reading, telekinesis and other things. You have been warned (for no reason at all) -_-**

* * *

Chapter 4: He's Not My Lover, He's My Friend, Akashi! Part II

Akashi suddenly snapped up from his sleep. His eyes were wide open, and they were glowing red and gold. He had never woken up in the midst of the night, even though it was only nine o'clock.

He felt strange. He never had this uneasy emotion before. Was it because his beloved Tetsuya was staying at Kagami's house?

'Probably,' Akashi thought. _'But it's not only that. I sense that something's actually happening there that seems to be going against my internal will.'_

He laid back down until he realized that he had forgotten to send Kuroko's bag of clothes over. "Oh, shoot!"

The redhead flew out of bed, rummaged through the closet for the right clothes, ran to the bathroom for his partner's favorite toothbrush, and stuffed it all in a bag. "One final act," he said to himself.

He lifted his left arm in front of him and closed his eyes, building up the energy inside of him. A soft, blue aura surrounding the bag as it levitated and spun around. The energy transmission was going well until Akashi dropped to his knees, eyes widening.

_'What… what is this feeling? It feels like someone is trying to get in the way of my teleportation! Nobody in the world could do this, except for Tetsuya, but this strange energy is not coming from him… It couldn't be!'_

He lifted his arm again and yelled a foreign word. The bag vanished in the blink of an eye, being forcefully teleported. Akashi stumbled to his bed and panted. Very hard. He didn't understand why his magic (if we should call it magic in the first place) had been this… out of order.

An hour later, he woke up feeling much better, therefore he picked himself and walked around the house to get a few things: a flashlight, needles, rubbing alcohol, tissue paper, and last but not least… an army of red scissors. He put them together in a black messenger bag, donned his Rakuzan sweater, and walked out the front door leaving the lights on on purpose.

* * *

Kuroko pulled back and smiled. "Did you like it?" He let go of the tiger's neck and blushed lightly.

Kagami was speechless, as if the devils of love had cast a spell on him. He managed to turn his head away and sat on the bed, his face turning red. "Aren't you embarrassed by that? It's not that easy to kiss someone out of the blue when… when you don't even know… if they like y-you back…" his voice trailed off, crumbling like fallen rocks.

Kuroko laughed and sat up, embracing the latter by the back. "Are you sure about that? That you don't like me? No, that you don't _love_ me?"

The redhead covered his face in shame as for his best friend had figured out his deepest secret that he'd kept hidden for two years. His heart was racing at four hundred and twenty-two miles per hour, and you could actually hear the wheels zooming like mad (if you listen very closely).

The blue head immediately ran to the front of the door and opened it, bending on one knee. "Ah, I thought I felt this energy somewhere."

"What is that?"

"Akashi sent me a bag of clothes by the use of teleportation. I'm staying over for the night." He winked and flew to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower! Don't mind if I take too long!" And he shut the door behind him.

Kagami laid on the bed and sighed, thinking about what to do. _'That Akashi bastard can teleport things? I must say, that's kind of impressive, but I still don't understand why Kuroko won't let go of him. Well, there's one thing I have to do to know. It's risky and it'll require me in losing something, but it'll be worth it.'_

He wasn't that hungry and he was feeling a bit drowsy, so he had the urge to knock out for a bit.

45 minutes later, Kagami felt something wet drip against his face, and he woke up drowsily to find a haze of blue above him.

"Kuroko? Is that you?" he groaned, adjusting his eyes to the present blurriness. His vision cleared and indeed it was Kuroko, his hair still dripping from his shower. He really did take a long time. But the one thing was…

"Kuroko! Why are you naked?! Put some clothes on!"

The pallid boy grinned and laid his head on the tiger's chest. "Don't act silly. You know you want to see me like this… because you love me so much that you want to get rid of our virginity together."

The redhead's eyes literally popped out of his sockets when he heard the latter say 'together.' "You mean… that you're still a virgin? I thought that Akashi-bitch and you did it already!"

"No, no. When I say _do it_, I mean _it_, but we never did _it_ in the _hole_. At least not yet." Kuroko clutched his legs together as he confessed, "I have something to tell you, Kagami. I actually… have feelings for you as well as Akashi. But I don't know who I love more. Akashi gives me forced sex and you always help me feel better when I'm in my worst days. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two. So, thank you." He hid his face and cried, feeling Kagami's arms around him and his chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay," the redhead said into the bluenette's ear softly. "It doesn't matter who you love the most. What matters is that you spend time doing what you want with the person you want."

"So you're saying that I have to decide. I don't think that'll be easy. I love both of you like mad! If I pick one of you over the other, my life might end up as a tragedy!" His tearstained face glowed in the incoming moonlight from the window, making his blue eyes light up with doubt and striking color.

Kagami put his tongue on the other teen's neck and licked it slowly. Kuroko moaned and closed his eyes as the tiger went on to his lips.

This kiss was different from Akashi's.

It was full of love. Real love. And short intermissions to breathe, finally. Their tongues played with other, accidental saliva dripping from the midst.

The two separated after a long time and panted. Kagami examined Kuroko and after a while he stammered, "Do you want to… you-know-what?"

Kuroko arched a brow. "You asked for it, we might as well go at it."

* * *

Akashi walked throughout town at a slow pace and the streets were empty except for a few teenagers hanging. The air smelled of fresh sex, and the small redhead ignored it until he rounded the corner.

He sighed and looked around. Yep, that's right. He was completely lost in his own neighborhood. The heterochromaniac recalled that Kuroko had once shown him around this place and even added the directions to his phone, but he still couldn't figure out where it was.

Now this was embarrassing.

_'Wait a minute. What's that smell?' _Akashi sniffed the air and sneered with a dash of anger. He felt concern and worry within his heart (if he even had one).

The air was overflowing with the thick scent of sex. Not just any sex, but the one Akashi was absolutely against. "It's Tetsuya's scent… and that son of a bitch I told him to stay away from. Tetsuya has his liberties and rights when he's with me, but now… he will pay the price. I'll give him the punishment of a lifetime."

He ran in the direction of where the scent wave was coming from, old people staring at him from their windows.

* * *

"Kuroko, are you sure you want to keep on going? I don't want to tire you out or something,' Kagami said with a wary look.

Kuroko was panting, eying the man in front of him. "Mm-hmm," he nodded.

His chest and lower body was COMPLETELY covered with cum and it was slowly beginning to dry. Kagami's length had entered him more then twelve times, and neither of them had grown tired of it. After all, this was the time to lose their virginity as proud males.

"Ok, if you say so." Kagami's big cock slid right into Kuroko's small hole. The blunette squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact. When the redhead picked up the pace and began pounding him very hard and very fast, Kuroko's body bounced on the bed, making it creak. "Ah! Ah! Oh! Unh! Ugh! Ooh! Fuck, yes! Ah! Un! Uh! Uh!"

Kagami came inside of him, sighing at the gigantic release. The other teen told him to pull out quickly since he needed to come too, and he did, landing on his chest.

He blushed at how much of a mess he was until the latter cleaned it off… with his tongue. The bluenette's body shivered at the coldness of the redhead's tongue, then they met face to face.

"Let me clean your mouth," Kagami drawled, forcefully opening the pallid boy's mouth.

Kuroko nodded and stuck out his tongue. He smiled as their organs tossed around and played with each other as their tongues began to grow heavy like lead. Then they stopped, panting after a long time kissing with no air.

"Let's go take a shower," the bigger teen said climbing off the bed. "I feel dirty as fuck."

"Yeah, I'll be… right there," the latter slurred, closing his eyes.

The door closed.

Kuroko looked out the window from his position, rubbing his dick up and down with pleasure. "Was having sex with my friend supposed to be this good? I've never felt so alive in my life! But what about Akashi? What'll happen if he finds out?! I'll be in deep shit… or else."

He came again, the white liquid spraying all over the bedsheets. The blunette examined them and realized that they were filled with cum.

Kuroko staggered to his bag and pulled out his towel, walking to the bathroom until his phone rang. The text was from Akashi (speak of the devil) and it said: _'Good night, Tetsuya. I love you more than anything in the world.'_

The teal head simply ignored it and continued on to the bathroom, not knowing that something was about to happen. The nightmare of his life.

* * *

** The Math State test has finally begun today! And that is why I won't be uploading regularly because of homework (obviously), and other lively matters. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Punishment

* * *

"The scent… it's getting stronger. I can barely think nor breathe," Akashi said to himself as he crossed the street.

There were particularly no cars on the road at all which was quite strange, but reasonable. It was dead night.

He stopped when he noticed something. Something intriguing. He smirked and took a step forward. "I'm here."

* * *

"Ahhh, Kuroko! That was a great shower, right? I feel refreshed!"

"I agree. Though… I feel really, really–" Kuroko suddenly dropped to the ground, snoring.

"Ku-Kuroko! Oi!" Kagami sucked his teeth and shook his head, picking up the small boy and walking to the bedroom.

He changed the sheets quickly and placed the blunette on the bed, laying next to him petting his hair smoothly.

_ 'Damn, does he sure fall asleep fast,'_ the tiger thought to himself before closing his eyes. He seriously needed some shut eye.

* * *

Kuroko woke up. Frantically, panting as a bead of sweat dropped down his forehead.

"Where… where am I? Where's Kagami?"

The pallid boy was surrounded in complete darkness, standing on a floor of complete darkness. He looked around, but saw nothing except waves. Flowing waves of blue and red light.

_ 'Am I in a dream? It sure seems like it.'_

Kuroko suddenly felt a hand cup his mouth and he screamed.

"Now, now, Tetsuya. It's just me; no need to be afraid. Well, that's what I _used_ to think," a voice said into his ear softly.

The bluenette whimpered when something electrical shocked him in the back. His eyes grew heavy as lead and they closed shut. He groaned and fell head first into the darkness, blacking out.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes flickered open slowly as he resurrected from his unconscious state. He gasped when he found himself attached to a large white pole, tight copper wires binding his arms and legs. He looked down and saw that he was stripped free of all his clothes.

"Where are you?! Who did this to me? Show yourself and get me down from here right now!" he shouted angrily.

Kuroko heard footsteps approaching his direction and he gritted his teeth. He never got angry, but this was something that he needed to extract all his anger for.

The footsteps stopped. Kuroko looked up and saw what he loved and dreaded the most: red and gold orbs staring back at him with a murderous intent.

"Nice to see you again, Tetsuya. I was wondering if you were doing well," Akashi Seijuurou said, showing his face.

The latter gnawed at his teeth and closed his eyes as a cold gust of wind passed by, creating goosebumps all over his exposed frame.

Akashi walked over to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me. Tell me why… why you betrayed me, your only lover. You have a minute."

The blunette gasped internally. Akashi knew that he did _it_ with Kagami?! No way! Well, it was kind of obvious knowing the redhead's skill, but this was impossible. He searched every corner of his brain for the best excuse possible, but it was no use.

"Sorry," he lied.

The captain sucked his teeth and laughed loudly. "You. Idiot. I am not stupid. You are not sorry. You did this intentionally, Tetsuya. Therefore, here's round one."

He pressed a button that was situated on his neck and the wires around Kuroko lighted up slowly. Then they sparked with lightning, shocking the blunette intensely.

"**AAAHHHHHH!**" he screamed painfully. The shocks stopped and smoke fumed off his body. He panted heavily as blood dripped from the corner of his head.

Akashi walked closer and stood on a chair (for he was too small) and now they were face to face. The heterochromaniac picked up the other teen's chin and licked his lips. "Tell me, are you hurt? Do you feel well?"

"What… kind of… q-question is… that?" Kuroko stuttered, still trying to catch his breath. The redhead smiled and combed his lover's hair with his fingers. "It's such a shame, Tetsuya. To think that you would abandon me…and have fun with the person I despise!"

He pressed the button again and flew into the air gracefully, avoiding the second round.

The wires crackled with blue and red energy and zapped Kuroko, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets in agony. Akashi sneered at the sight and stopped the attack, landing on the chair again. "My poor baby, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go against my internal will." He took a red scissor out of his bag and licked it seductively. The Rakuzan captain aimed the scissor at Kuroko's bottom lip and cut it open, blood oozing out of it.

The teal-headed boy struggled in protest when Akashi began to suck on his bloody lip, but he knew he was no match for his strength. It burned, he couldn't breathe, and his body was exhausted from the shocking he got, which were sure to leave marks.

He panted twice as hard when the kiss vanished, his lip now bruised and red.

The redhead sighed satisfyingly when he licked his lips and put the scissor away, ambling to where he was originally standing. He chuckled and and posed his hands like a camera. "Should I take a picture of you and put it as my wallpaper? Or should I post it on Facebook? Nah, I don't think I should; after all… I don't want anybody to see you all tied up and naked like this. Oh well, I'll have you all to myself then."

"Please… stop… t-this, Akashi," Kuroko choked, slowly regaining his posture. Every inch of his body was pulsing with explosive pain and the blood continued to drip, but he couldn't let himself fall unconscious.

Especially in the face of danger… right?

"Tch, tch, Tetsuya. Why did you have sex with the person I dislike the most and got rid of your virginity before we did it together? Were you not impatient until your next birthday to do so? Honestly, if you just sit there and keep your mouth shut, I'm going to keep on hurting you."

Akashi then again clicked the button but twice this time. Nothing happened until the ground began to rumble like a dragon's awakening after a fifteen year slumber in the underworld. Scarlet lightning emerged from the darkness beneath them, cracking the surface, and soared up into the sky. With a snap of his fingers, the lighting crashed down with a roar and implanted itself on Kuroko.

This strike was triple as strong as the others. The pole lost it's balance and wavered and eventually toppled, back and forth, the wires ripping themselves apart.

The heterochromaniac leaped foward and caught his poor boy in his arms before he was lost in the rubble. "My, I think that was a bit _too_ powerful for him. He seems to be unconscious. No matter; I have better plans."

He laid down and placed the bluenette's delicate body on top of his, wrapping his Rakuzan sweater around the both of them.

* * *

"Ah!" Kuroko shouted, coming back to life. He felt something large enter him and he looked behind him to see Akashi with a grin on his face. He was naked also.

"So, Tetsuya. Are you ready for the second phase of your punishment? I'm going to go full force, so brace yourself!" He pushed his cock into the bluenette's hole, and Kuroko panted, groaned and moaned in pain. Saliva dripped from his mouth as the pace picked up from slow to super sonic speed. It was so deep inside of him; he had never felt anything like this before… and he never yearned to.

Akashi came inside of him and pulled out, the latter's hole leaking with cum. "Tetsuya… I can't get enough! Your insides are so fiery hot and tight as hell!" He forcefully grabbed Kuroko's jaw and yanked it towards his. He stuck his tongue through his mouth and started kissing him slobbery, their tongues fooling around with each other.

The redhead pushed all five of his fingers up his lover's and the blunette yelled, his lower body quivered at the sudden movement.

Kuroko had enough. He couldn't allow himself to be tortured like this anymore. Anything drastic than this could cut his life short. The shocks he received had taken an enormous tore on his heart and brain, mentally and physically. His vision was fuzzy and the pain his lover was inflicting him was unbearable. He couldn't let this go on any longer… any longer.

While the forced sex session continued, Kuroko played along with Akashi's intent and smiled, groaning with false pleasure. He came on the latter's fingers and licked it off happily.

"That's my Tetsuya. That's what you should be like with me. I love you more than anything and no one will get in the middle of our love," Akashi said, embracing the pallid boy in a tight and naked hug.

"Uh-huh. That would be true… if I really _did_ love you the way you wanted me too," Kuroko whispered in his ear with a hint of anger.

"Eh?"

The blunette quickly released from the appalling hug and backed up, his legs shrouded in darkness. A sudden cold breeze wafted by and he shivered, his length sticking up. "Akashi, I loved you. I said love in past tense for a reason. Why do you do this to me?! Are you trying to kill me just because I lost my virginity to Kagami and not you?! Don't just sit there; answer my fucking question!" He fell to his knees and spilled tears. Tears of despair.

He still loved Akashi as much as he did Kagami, but he didn't know who. Who he loved the most. He would always forgive Akashi, but would he ever forgive him after doing this? He didn't know. He didn't know anything more nor anything less.

Akashi gaped and got up, waking to Kuroko side and nibbled on his ear. "I won't lose," he gritted. "If you fall in love with that bastard, I will not lose. You will be in love me and only me, no matter what level I have to stoop to do it! Do I… make myself clear?"

No response.

"Ok, your decision. Just remember. This was not a dream. This really happened but took place while you were sleeping. Have a nice shocking sleep, Tetsuya." He summoned his clothes back on him and began walking away into the abyss. Akashi clapped his fingers and the whole place collapsed behind him, stinging Kuroko with deadly and deafening strikes, pelts, and lashes of golden lightning.

"**GUAAAHHHHHHHH… AHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

* * *

**Damn Akashi, I know you were going to punish Kuroko but man, you took it way too far! I'm sorry if this was too harsh; please review anyhow! :-D Before I leave, I just wanna say that exams are finally over, but I'll be busy updating my other stories (I recommend reading We're All The Same) so don't be suprised if this one is not updating as normal. Peace!**


End file.
